Une Première Fois A Tout
by April Wolf 42
Summary: Lorsque James Bond fut capturé par Silva, il ne savait pas qu'il avait affaire à un pro des première fois... Oneshot. /!/Yaoi/!/


**Lorsque j'ai vu la rencontre entre James et Silva dans Skyfall, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon esprit de s'émerveiller devant tant de de sous-entendus et d'inventer une suite qui, malheureusement, n'était pas dans le film...**

* * *

 **Une Première Fois A Tout**

James Bond a été capturé. Il est assis sur une chaise avec les mains attachées dans son dos et attend de rencontrer le responsable de l'explosion du MI6. Celui-ci arrive, c'est Silva, un ancien membre de l'organisation. Il raconte à Bond que M. l'avait trahi et qu'elle vient de lui faire la même chose.

Silva s'approcha de Bond. Il tira une chaise, la plaça devant lui, s'assit dessus et dit:

\- M. a été très méchante; elle savait que tu n'étais pas apte à venir m'attraper mais elle t'a quand même envoyé ici. Mhh-hm...

Il parcoura le corps de l'agent de ses yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur la chemise de son prisonnier. Il tendit la main et déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de la chemise. Il écarta les pans, laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau de l'agent et frôla la cicatrice qu'avait laissée un coup de pistolet.

\- Ouh... regarde ce qu'elle t'a fait...

\- Elle, au moins, ne m'a jamais attaché à une chaise.

Sa main traversa doucement le torse et passa sur une autre cicatrice, plus ancienne.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est à propos de M? demanda Bond.

\- C'est à propos d'elle. Et de toi et de moi. Tu vois, on est les deux derniers rats. On peut soit se manger l'un l'autre, soit manger tous les autres.

Il eut un sourire en coin et tendit la main. Il la posa sur le cou de James qui eut un léger sursaut avant de se tendre et de laisser un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres. Silva gloussa légèrement.

\- Comme tu essaies de te rappeler de ton entraînement maintenant, dit-il en caressant la pomme d'Adam du prisonnier. Que faut-il faire dans une situation pareille?

Il marqua une pause et regarda Bond qui souriait toujours autant.

\- Bon, il y a une première fois pour tout, n'est-ce pas? fit-il en glissant ses deux mains sur les cuisses de l'agent qui frémissait. Bond sursauta mais son sourire s'accentua fortement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est ma première fois?

\- Oh! Mr Bond!

Ce fut au tour de Silva de sursauter. Puis il se rapprocha brusquement et plaça un genou entre ses jambes.

\- T'es-tu déjà fait pénétrer une fois? demanda-t-il.

\- Non! Je ne me vois pas dans cette situation, répliqua James avec une moue de dégout.

Le sourire de Silva s'accentua. Il se remit à défaire les boutons de la chemise de James et la dégagea du pantalon. L'ancien fixa le torse musclé de ses yeux verts. Il se leva et alla derrière l'agent en laissant traîner ses mains sur la sublime peau de ses épaules. Une fois derrière lui, il commença un massage lent de sa nuque. James ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière.

\- Tu aimes ça hein? lui chuchota Silva à l'oreille.

\- Hmm...

\- Tu en veux plus n'est-ce pas? Tu aimerais que je te fasse ça sur tout le corps?

\- Hmm...

\- Tu n'es pas très éloquent aujourd'hui.

\- Hmm...

Silva laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse de son adversaire jusqu'aux tétons qu'il se mit à titiller légèrement. James se cambra. Silva se baissa et embrassa son cou, juste en-dessous de l'oreille. L'agent le tendit.

\- Dis-moi que tu en veux plus.

\- Hmm...

\- Dis-le ou j'arrète.

La tête en arrière, James entrouvrit la bouche. Silva se rapprocha et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il rapatria sa main gauche et l'enroula autour du cou de l'agent tandis que l'autre continuait l'assaut du téton. James se ramollit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il le relâcha soudainement et s'écarta.

\- Reviens... gémit l'agent.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais cela?

\- Parce que je... j'en veux plus.

Silva sourit largement. Il contourna son prisonnier et s'assit sur ses genoux.

\- Bien, dit-il.

Il caressa le corps devant lui du bout des doigts. Il alla des cheveux au bas du ventre, passant par le visage, le cou, le torse.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît...

James tenta de se coller à lui mais fut retenu par ses mains attachées à la chaise. Silva le plaqua contre le dossier et replia le haut de la chemise sur celui-ci. James put encore moins bouger.

\- Voyons, Mr Bond, un peu de retenue!

\- Pff! Pourquoi devrais-je me retenir? Tu ne te retiens pas!

\- Oh que si! Je me retiens beaucoup. Si je ne me retenais pas, tu serais par terre en ce moment-même, en train de gémir sous mes coups de buttoir.

James flancha et sa bosse entre ses jambes gonfla.

\- D'ailleurs, continua Silva, on pourrait avancer un peu pour en arriver à ce stade, puisque l'idée semble tant t'exciter.

Il défit le pantalon de l'agent, l'ôta et fixa son entrejambe avec un sourire lubrique. James déglutit. Il se mit à haleter lorsque Silva lui enleva lentement son boxer, laissant place à un pénis gorgé de sang. L'ancien l'empoigna fermement. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du prisonnier et il souleva les hanches. Silva malaxa lentement la verge, passa le doigt sur le bout du gland et frôla de ses ongles la longueur du pénis. James rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit doucement.

Soudain, Silva se leva, arrachant une plainte à James. Il se déshabilla totalement. Les yeux de l'agent s'arrondir devant ce corps si splendide. Silva contourna le siège, libéra James de ses liens puis de sa chemise. Il lui fit signe de se lever, de se tourner et de se mettre à genoux à côté de la chaise. Il le rattacha, les poignets à deux pieds de la chaise, de sorte que James fût à quatre pattes et couché dessus.

Il se plaça derrière lui et demanda:

\- Tu n'as jamais été pénétré?

\- Jamais je t'ai dit.

\- Oh mon dieu... fit Silva doucement en humidifiant ses doigts. Il les fit courir sur le dos de l'ignorant puis descendit gentiment vers cet endroit inexploré de son anatomie. Ses doigts firent un saut jusqu'aux boules qu'ils effleurèrent. Ils remontèrent doucement la raie et lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'anus, James sursauta brusquement. Silva sourit machiavéliquement et inséra juste la première phalange de son index. L'agent se rua en avant, mais la chaise, clouée au sol, l'empêcha de se déplacer.

\- Alors?

\- C'est étrange. C'est bon. C'est vraiment bizarre...

\- Tu en veux plus?

\- Oui... s'il te plaît.

Silva accéda à sa demande et enfonça une autre phalange, puis le reste du doigt. James se cambra en poussant un cri inarticulé. Et Silva commença à s'amuser: il sortit, rentra son doigt, il titilla sa prostate, dessina des cercles à l'intérieur de son intimité et rajouta progressivement deux doigts. Il fit tout pour que James finît en un être gémissant et suppliant, envahit par le plaisir. Lorsqu'il eut atteind son objectif, il annonça:

\- Maintenant, vient la partie intéressante.

Il retira ses doigts, chercha un préservatif, l'enfila et se plaça à l'entrée du trou.

\- Tu as peur?

\- Non.

\- Menteur, t'es terrifié. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais commencer lentement.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être un salaud?

\- Je ressentirai beaucoup plus de plaisir si tu en as avec moi.

Et il le pénétra doucement, progressivement. Une fois entièrement en lui, il recula le bassin et entama son mouvement de va-et-vient. Il commença extrémement lentement pour ne pas presser le pénétré et ensuite alla de plus en plus vite, perdant son contrôle. James, de son côté, utilisait le peu de manoevre qu'il avait afin d'aller à la rencontre de son partenaire. Le plaisir crût sans cesse, montant jusqu'à des niveaux que James n'avait jamais ressentis et au moment de l'orgasme, tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent ensemble. Silva, le pénis coincé dans cet endroit chaud qui venait de se resserrer, explosa juste après. Il s'écroula, épuisé, sur le dos de son amant.

\- Conclusion? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je devrai faire cela plus souvent, répondit James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont les bienvenues, pour que j'améliore mon écriture et que je publie d'autres histoires qui vous plairont. ^^**


End file.
